30 day OTP challenge
by will-0f-fire
Summary: thirty days of NaLU
1. Holding Hands

She dipped her feet into the darkening water. The sun was setting and bleeded a light scarlet-orange onto the water. Her feet moved and splashed the water lazily, sending ripples across its skin until they eventually died out and the water became still again.

Plue tugged at her arm and pointed at the now lonely lollipop stick, she smiled and rubbed his head and drew him on to her lap. She squeezed him tighter against her chest until he squirmed from her tight grip and she let out a weak laugh before letting him go again.

It was the one year anniversary of Jude Heartfilia. There was an empty feeling inside of Lucy that felt even more foreign to her than on any other day. It was different living without her father even though she hadn't stayed in communication with him and hadn't gotten along with him for most of her life, something left a gap inside her body.

He wasn't in Magnolia anymore. He wasn't anywhere anymore. He was gone, buried six feet underground being decomposed and reused by the earth. Before, even if she couldn't stand the thought of him, she knew he was still around. But she couldn't cry, and it wasn't that she wanted to cry either. She just felt more lonelier.

Lucy turned to look at Plue who was snuggled close to her side snoring away blissfully, she smiled to herself and poked his side. "You can go back now, Plue," she said. He opened a lazy eye and stared up at the brown eyed girl and nodded. A golden light took the figure of the white dog and then he was gone.

She stood up and wiped the dirt off her bottom and started making her way to her home before being stopped by the frantic calls of her name. Lucy turned to look towards where the shouts where coming from, far to her right she could spot two tiny dots rushing towards her at full speed. The dirt they ran through was being lifted around them and soon enough the two dots she saw from a distance were standing in front of her, signs of the running they had just done being nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu, Happy?" she asked suprised, "what is it?"

The pink haired Salamander flashed his famous grin, "we got a job!"  
Lucy felt her nerves calm down a bit than before and a soft smile took over her lips, "oh."

"All we have to do is—"

"Sorry, Natsu. I don't want to go on a job today," Lucy cut him off.

Natsu's grin died down and he stared at her as if she had slapped him, "why not?"

She shrugged and started turning to go inside her house, "not today, okay?"

"Are you sure, Lucy?"

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at the blue cat and the Dragon Slayer, "yeah, I'm sure," she said before opening the door and closing it behind her.

Her room seemed more barren that night than it normally did, maybe it was because Natsu and Happy weren't there to bring life to the place. She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a velvet covered album from the top shelf and sat down on the floor.

On the first page of the album were pictures of Jude and Layla, when they were younger, at their wedding, Lucy's mom and her celestial spirits, her father smiling. She continued to go through the pages of the velvet album until she entered their lives. She stopped at the first picture of her family: her mother held her small body in her arms with little effort, tears streamed down her face and touched the corners of her smile. Her father sat beside her, he pulled the white sheet that wrapped around Lucy's tiny body back a bit to get a better look at her. As Lucy stared at the photo and took in every detail that she could, she could tell, just barely, the water that grew in her father's eye. They looked happy, both her father and mother, over this little body that was wrapped in a white cotton blanket.

As the pages of the album continued, Lucy grew up along with her mother and father. The pages were filled with smiles and laughter held in time through a photo. But then they slowly stopped, Layla stopped being in the photos and as did Jude and soon it was just Lucy and her smile that wasn't as vibrant as it was in the beginning. She closed the album and clutched it to her chest as she lay on the floor of her room.

The tears came without warning, starting as simple drips and then they released themselves into thick and heavy sobs filled with years of hidden pain. She didn't have her mom. She didn't even have her dad. And she wanted him now.

"Why did he have to change too late. Why couldn't he realize before— before I grew to hate him?!" she shouted out into the empty room. She clutched the album deeper into her ribs and squeezed it tighter until her knuckles turned white. She cried until she couldn't anymore, until it was all out in the form of tears and her mind grew tired and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Natsu climbed in through Lucy's window he didn't expect to find her on the floor with tear streaked cheeks. He moved silently through the room and knelt beside her sleeping body. She was gripping a velvet covered book in her arms, like a snake would to its prey. He reached for it carefully not to wake the sleeping girl. As the book slipped into his reach, something escaped out of the pages of the book and slid across the floor. Without making any noise he walked over to the small piece of paper that was tucked inside the holds of the book and held it in his hands.

It was a letter from Lucy's father.

_Lucy, I want you to know that I will love you forever._

He looked from the letter to Lucy and found the answer to her tears in both. After putting the letter back into the book and placing it back on the shelf, he lifted the girl off the ground and placed her on her bed, careful not to wake her. Without any other reason to stay in her room, he reached out for the window, ready to leave but something grabbed at his wrist and held him back. He looked down at his arm and then up at the sleepy-eyed Lucy that stared at him with faded eyes.

"N…Natsu, don't go."

A small blush ran to his cheeks as he stared dumbfounded at the girl. "Please…stay," she whispered as she lay her head back on the pillow. Natsu looked out the window and then back at the girl before closing it and sitting next to her.

"L-lay down," she yawned. He did as she said. Lucy turned her body to look at him and stared at him through half shut eyes. Natsu's body was tense and his cheeks were involuntarily blushing a light pink as the girl's almond eyes stared at him with intensity. She reached out and took his hand in hers and held it lightly between the two.

Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy, her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. Her features were soft and calm, if Natsu hadn't known better he would think she were a doll. "Natsu… I…" her voice drifted into a soft smile and Natsu just stared wide eyed at the girl he lay next to. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth her hand radiated through his skin.

He had never been this close to a person before, let alone felt such warmth like the one he was feeling right then. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, it made him think of Igneel. He hadn't felt such warmth as he did when he was younger and was held by his foster parent. He squeezed Lucy's hand gently.

He didn't want to lose this warmth too.


	2. Cuddling

cuddling:

The sun was at its pinnacle and it shown down on the famously infamous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. It was a warm day and the wind waltzed in occasionally, lifting up and dancing with the lose strands of hair it passed by. Lucy ran in through the door around early afternoon, she had woken up late after sleeping in for most of the day.

It was strange, she vaguely remembered falling asleep on the floor of her apartment but had woken up that morning in her bed well tucked in. She figured she must have gotten up late at night unconscious and moved herself, considering she didn't even bother to change into her sleep-wear that night either. Nonetheless, she was full of energy and ready to get back to work.

She moved through the lively guild that filled the concrete walls with endless chatter and laughter and moved straight for the job board. Nab still stood there, staring endlessly at the different options on paper in front of him. Lucy smiled and did the same, "still haven't found a job yet, Nab?"

He shook his head slightly, "Nothing is perfect enough where only I can do it."

Lucy's rent wasn't do yet and she still had money from her last mission with her team saved up for next month, but she still wanted to get some money in. She was running out of paper and ink and hadn't been able to write because of the shortage so it was time she started investing, and she wanted to do a little shopping.

It felt weird to her now as she stood in front of the request board and looked for a job to do by herself. She was growing accustomed to always tagging along with Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu.

Natsu.

She turned her head and looked around the guild, Natsu and Happy weren't anywhere in sight. "Hey, Nab. Where's Natsu?"

"He hasn't come in since yesterday after taking a job with Happy. He said it was perfect for the three of you."

Lucy looked down at her hands, that's right. He wanted to go on a job with me. She closed her eyes, and I said no. She turned and walked over to the bar where Mirajane was drying off glasses.

"Lucy! I haven't seen you around for some time now," she said in her usual cheerful voice. She placed a glass of orange juice in front of her and Lucy took it in her hands.

"Yeah, it feels like I've been doing is going on requests with Natsu and everyone," she took a small drink from the juice. It felt so nice having something in your stomach, she completely forgot to eat breakfast.

"Mirajane, have you seen Natsu? I haven't seen him since yesterday and I… sorta left him on a bad note."

The white haired girl stopped drying and placed the glass down, "no, I haven't seen him today, at least he hasn't come down. Maybe he's home?"

Lucy slouched down against the counter and groaned, "right. The last time I went there that house was a horror house of a mess." She lifted herself from the counter and stretched her arms, "well I'm gonna go look for him. Thanks for the juice Mirajane!"

It wasn't a far walk to get to Natsu's house, but it wasn't that close either. By the time she did get to his home, the sun was already starting to dim down a bit. She walked up the wooden steps and stopped to stare at the sign that so well claimed their territory. She stood in front of the door awkwardly, feeling out of place coming to his home. Usually it was the other way around, the only time she had came to his house was to pull a prank for mere revenge, which only backfired. But now she was here to apologize for rejecting his offer without any explanation.

She knocked on the door which it pushed opened ajar. Her fist floated in front of it for a moment before putting it down and peeking in through the small crack her knock had created. Why was the door open? From the opening she could see inside was dark.

"Happy…Natsu? I'm coming in," she said as she pushed open the door.

The room was dark. The curtains were pulled in and the darkness made it hard to see in front of her. She moved through the garbage and objects in the pure blindness and towards the window and pulled the curtains back, golden light stabbed through the windows and revived the room.

A loud sigh escaped her lips, the room was a bigger mess than the last time she had came. Bowls with left over ramen were thrown around the room, plates and silver wear with bits of fish skin and meat were scattered across the floor and the kitchen's sink was piled high with a mountain of dirty dishes. Laundry, clean and dirty was hidden and thrown in the strangest of places: hanging from the ceiling light of the room, stuffed inside a cabinet, inside the sink.

But even though the room was a huge mess, it seemed like the famous Dragon Slayer never failed to keep the memories he kept clean and preserved. She smiled at his collection of memoirs from missions and items he had shared with all his teammates and herself. If only he could keep his house as clean as that.

She put her hair up in a ponytail, "well, this house isn't going to clean itsself. Might as well start now before it gets dark."

The afternoon dragged and the blonde girl continued to clean persistently up until the sun began to go down. The natural sunlight that she was using to guide her through the messy maze of dirt had disappeared and was replaced by a red-orange light. The sun was setting and she was finally done cleaning, but she didn't want to turn on the light of the house. She liked the sun's mixture of blood and light.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead she dried the last dish in the sink and wiped her hands on her skirt and then made her way through the door.

Natsu had a great view, living on a hill did have its advantages. She made her way up to the small hill in front of his house and then saw the two figures laying down under the tall oak tree that loomed over them like a worried parent.

Is that…she ran to the top and slowed down as she got closer to the sleeping figures. Happy was curled deep into Natsu's side, like a puppy would to his mother. Natsu, who was known for his wild sleeping behaviors, was sprawled out like a starfish. His arms and legs pointing out in all directions. Lucy covered her mouth with her fist and smiled against it.

She walked over to them and stood above Natsu, seeing him sleeping like this you wouldn't think he's really loud and destructive. Anyone could be easily fooled by his angelic looks as he slept. Without really thinking, she knelt down and brushed off the pink hair off his forehead. The boy stirred and opened an eye lazily, Lucy quickly pulled back her hand in embarrassment of getting caught.

The apples of her cheeks were painted the color of the sunset but Natsu didn't seem to notice. Instead he continued to look at her with the same tired expression and Lucy stared back, not sure what else to do. She felt like an animal caught by its predator, not being able to move from the look she was getting.

And then she was pulled down.

He took her arm without warning, pulling her down along with him and Happy on the grass. He let go of her arm and they both stared up silently at the cloudless sky that had the strokes of the setting sun.

There was a shift next to her and she turned her head slightly to look at the boy next to her and for an instant she regretted it.

His eyes were red, she hadn't noticed before. Had he been crying? But even if he had, Natsu hid it and smiled at her. A smile that sent the color back into Lucy's cheeks and she smiled back because she didn't know what else to do. He turned his eyes back up at the sky and then he sat up.

"Igneel always liked the sunset."

Lucy sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest and placed her chin in between the small gap and she continued to hear his story. "We trained all day because he wanted to make me the strongest he could and then we would sit down and just watch the sun go down."

Natsu clenched his fist on the grass, "why'd he just leave."

It wasn't a question but Lucy wish she could answer it. So she did the only thing she could think she could do for her friend, and she placed her hand on top of his trembling fist. "I know you miss him a lot, Natsu… but some good things did come out of him leaving."

Natsu nodded, "yeah. I met Happy, Lisanna, Gramps, Erza, Gray and everyone else at the guild," he sighed. "Sometimes it feels like Igneel never really left when I'm with everyone." Lucy smiled as she watched the sun slowly move across the horizon.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. At first she didn't know what to do, her hands were awkwardly frozen over his back and her cheeks flared with red. "Thank you, Lucy. For everything."

Her eyes were wide with shock from how he had grabbed her but her muscles relaxed with those three words. She wrapped her arms around his back and nestled her face in his chest, and he held her. Just like a puzzle piece, they sat there holding each other without any word. Just comforting each other for the loss they both missed.

Happy yawned and looked through fogged eyes at the two bodies in front of him, "N-Natsu…" he blinked and rubbed his eyes until the picture became clear, "Natsu, Lucy!" he covered his mouth from laughter as the two jumped away from each other, both blushing feverishly. "You likeeeeee each other."

Lucy waved her hand around, "shut up! nononono!"

Natsu looked at Lucy with confused eyes and then at Happy and started to laugh alongside his best friend. She watched the two laugh until their sides hurt and then she was dragged along by their merriment and all three laughed together until there wasn't any air left in their chests and they had to breathe.

"Lucy, why are you here?" Happy asked after they all had calmed down.

Remembering why she had came to them in the first place, she looked back down at her hands, "I wanted to say sorry about rejecting the job without saying anything. No one was home when I came so I cleaned your house and then saw you—-"

"YOU CLEANED WHAT?" Natsu and Happy both shouted together.

She stared bewildered at the two, "your house?"

Natsu broke down, banging on the ground and sobbing dry tears, "why would you do such a terrible thing, Lucy?"

"What do you mean, I just—"

"How are we ever going to find anything now!" Happy cried along side the pink haired Salamander.

Lucy's face cracked into a scary grin and she cracked her knuckles together, "I cleaned… your house…and this is the thanks I get…do you know what I had to go through in there?"

Natsu and Happy looked up from their scene and watched as Lucy walked over to them, her eyes shaded by her hair, a black aura radiated off her making both crawl back in fear against the oak tree.

"W-wait, Lucy we were just kidding!"

"Y-yeah, ha-ha, funny right?"

Lucy stopped in front of them as they inched against the tree, her eyes still obscured by her hair. "Funny, huh? I'll show you funny."

"Wait, Lucy—no don't!"

And both received the hidden power Lucy held within her. She laughed as they rubbed their heads in pain and then they laughed along with her. And they laughed again as the sun went to sleep, they lay under the stars, holding each other like a group of bears, and counted the small candle lights in the sky until it was time to go home.

They were broken people inside but were repaired by the comfort they gave each other. Scars that were covered behind smiles and soothed by the simple medicine of laughter, love, and friendship.


	3. Watching A Movie

Outside the snow blanketed the ground like white silk and the air drained the color from the cheeks of the people who dared walk out into its arms. Wanting to take a break from the training and the jobs they had went on, the famous wizard team of Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray decided to take on a lazy day and just enjoy the (free) warmth of Lucy's apartment.

Although she opposed to the notion since every time they stayed in her home her fridge would be cleaned out from the sweets- thanks to her scarlet headed friend- and her room would become a mess because of the fights Natsu and Gray would instigate, but her teammates insisted that if it wasn't at her apartment it wouldn't be right.

Erza walked out with the movie lacrima in her hands and placed it gently in the center of Lucy's room. "The Master said we were allowed to use it today," she said as she set it up. "We are to bring it back to him when we're done however."

Natsu stretched out his legs in front of him and yawned, "what are we going to watch anyways?"

"I hope a movie about fish!" Happy said nibbling on a mackerel.

"Why would we ever watch a movie about fish?" Lucy walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and bottled drinks tucked under her arms in the other, " and do we really have to watch it in my room?" She struggled balancing the drinks under her arms and then as she made her way around Natsu's sprawled body, they rolled out of her grip and hit him on the head.

"Ow! You looking for a fight, Gray?!" he said as he jumped up, seeing that it was Lucy he sat back down and rubbed his head.

"Well you could've helped you know. "

"Well you weigh so much, Lucy, we thought it was muscle," the blue cat said innocently.

"Shut up cat."

Gray walked into the room, as Natsu mumbled under his breath, and took his place next to Lucy. He leaned over her lap and reached for a handful of popcorn before being slapped at the back of his neck by Lucy, a small blush on her cheeks. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't just lean over me like that!"

Natsu laughed at Lucy's side and received a glare from Gray, "something funny, sakura head?"

He stopped laughing and glared back at the black haired boy, "yeah I'm looking right at it."

"Your hair is an eyesore-"

"Are you guys fighting?" Erza asked getting up and turning to the two. They both quickly sat up and shook their heads in a synchronized way. "Good, now," she said grabbing her coat, "come on Gray, we have to go."

Lucy jumped up stopping Erza at the door, "Wait-wait! What do you mean you're leaving? The movie hasn't even started!"

"There isn't enough snacks, come on, Gray. Put on your clothes, we're going to the store. Happy, you too."

Without any protest, the famous maker magic wizard began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, stopping only when Lucy threw her blanket at him, "She said put your clothes on not take them off!"

"Damn exhibitionist," Natsu said under his breath.

"You say something hot breath-"

"Gray! Lets go," Erza shouted moving Lucy away from the door and leaving.

"Wait- why does Happy have to leave too-Erza!" Gray followed after her, Happy struggling in his arms and soon enough the door was slammed in Lucy's confused face.

She stood in front of the door for a while before turning to look at a bored Natsu, "they're not coming back, are they?"

He shrugged and started the movie, "doesn't mean we shouldn't start it."

So she nodded and walked back to her place. They watched the movie in silence, laughing in moments they needed, shouting commands when they had to, and blushing down at their hands when the romantic parts came. Twenty minutes passed and then a hour and Erza never showed up.

_They're up to something_, Lucy said to herself. _But what?_

Her attention was brought back to the movie, it was a wedding scene. The red headed girl walked out, her father by her side with a face that barely hid the tears he wanted to let go. She didn't mean to sigh as it happened but it came out and it drew Natsu's attention.

"What's wrong?"

She looked over to him and shook her head gently, "it's nothing, I was just thinking... never mind."

"Tell me, Lucy," he said with an edge of curiosity in his voice.

She blushed a little at the sound of her name coming out of his lips. It sent a shiver through her body and she tried to push the thought out of her mind but it kept coming up and forced its way to the top of her brain. It begged- no demanded- for attention until it was set free by words. And she gave in, not being able to hold in such a silly thought, and she told him. Her cheeks flushing the color of Erza's hair, she told Natsu the one thing she never wanted to tell anyone, "I want to get married."

When the silence dragged on for longer than she had anticipated, she turned to look at Natsu who was the same color of his hair and she quickly clapped her hands over her cheeks and shut her eyes, "NONONO! That's not- I didn't mean with you- I'mnotsayingmarryingyouisbadbecauseanygirlwouldbel ucky- I meant in general but-"

Laughter.

He was laughing and it filled the silent room with his boisterous laugh, bouncing across the walls growing louder and louder. He gripped his sides and small tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Lucy's eyes opened and she lowered her hands from her cheeks and watched Natsu, "what's so funny?"

His laughter died down until it was just him catching his breath again. He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and looked at Lucy, his smile as vibrant as ever, "you."

"M-me?"

"You're great, Lucy!" He stood up and took her hand, pulling her up by his side.

"N-Natsu, I didn't mean- I just- I'm scared I won't ever get married," she said avoiding his eyes.

He chuckled, "that's stupid."

"Shut up!" she said trying to hide her embarrassment. Why did she even tell him? As if he would understand, he was so dense he didn't even know what it meant to have feelings for someone in that sense, let alone want to spend the rest of your life with that person. He was just a boy after all and not just any boy but Natsu Dragneel.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to marry you?"

She looked up, a deer in headlights at the smiling boy. It was a typical fear, especially for young girls. She never had a boyfriend and she was already seventeen. It wasn't like she didn't get attention from guys, she did. She wasn't ugly. But no boy gave her the attention that made it seem like it would be more than just a boyfriend girlfriend fling. But he didn't let her answer her.

He took her hands in his own and lifted her chin towards him so she could meet his eyes. "Natsu-"

"It doesn't have to be real... but I don't want you being scared about something like that." A small blush began to form on his cheeks and his hands were trembling a bit in Lucy's. What was he talking about? Why was he being so nervous? His eyes moved around the room, having trouble to settle down on Lucy's but they eventually did and they held them there. She couldn't break away and neither could he.

"Lucy... will you marry me?"

For a moment they were frozen there in time like the color in their cheeks. His words ringed in her ears like church bells. They flew through the air like birds, hitting the walls and jumping back to Lucy over and over again. Her heart had slowed but there was a knot in her throat now and she couldn't say anything. What could she say? So she nodded and he smiled, a smile she never knew such a destructive boy could give. It was warm like the flames he created and gentle like his heart. It was Natsu's smile.

He pulled her against his body and held her tight in his arms. She took him in like it was natural, as if she had done it millions of times before. He squeezed her against him wanting to never let go and just hold that moment for as long as he could.

They watched the movie until it was over. The snow continued to fall, the credits began to play, and somewhere through all of that, their hands found each other. She laid her head on his shoulder and he lay his head on hers and they closed their eyes. They were made from different stones, came from different backgrounds, had different paths along with different plans for their lives but somehow they had come together and ended up where they were right then. She squeezed his hand gently and he did the same back, neither wanting the moment to end.

_Somehow, _she thought. _Erza knew._

And she whispered a thank you.


	4. On A Date

Natsu tugged at his butt and tried to loosen the clothes around that area a bit but it was no use. It seemed the more he pulled at his pants, the tighter they got and the sweat he was breaking wasn't helping either.

"Will you stop grabbing at your ass? You look like a monkey," Gray whispered loudly.

He glared at him and just to bother him some more, pulled at his pants even harder than before. A loud _schrrp_ made him pull his hand back slowly. Gray looked from Natsu to his butt and almost started laughing but then he remembered the situation they were in and composed himself.

"You idiot! Now what are you going to do— wait," he started taking off his pants and then handed it to Natsu as if he were handing him something casual and completely not far from the norm. "Just use mine."

"No way! Why would—"

"Do you want her to see your Happy underwear?" Natsu's cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away in response. "Exactly, so just take it. It's already time— hurry up!"

"I really don't think we should do this," the famous Salamander said as he buttoned up the pants.

Gray slapped his head and dodged the punch that was thrown back at him, "idiot, just shut up, you'll regret saying that." He gave him one more look over before knocking on the door in front of them and then darting away, leaving Natsu alone in the hallway.

"Wait, Gray—" the door opened behind him and let white light into the dark hallway. Slowly, Natsu turned and he could feel his mouth drop just slightly as he looked at the girl— no she was an angel.

He never really believed in Gods or angels. But right then, as the light around her seem to radiate off her body in rays, he could swear there was an angel in front of him. Lucy Heartifilia wore a white dress that tucked at her body in the areas it should and flowed down just above her knees in white and gold wisps. A silver and gold pattern of leaves was engraved on the ends of the dress and every time she moved the light would be caught and then thrown back in soft rays. She blushed as Natsu took her in from toe to head until he was starring down at her chocolate brown eyes. "Wow," was all he could get back and after realizing what he had just said, he jumped back up into a stiff posture and closed his mouth, his cheeks with red flecks of blush on the apples.

"S-sorry, I— just— Gray told me to give you this!" he said rapidly, shoving a white rose in her face. She stared at it surprised before smiling and taking it from his hand, "thank you, Natsu." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Alright, I'm ready."

He nodded and began to walk in front of her. His heart was hammering in his chest and he tried to slow it down by taking breaths but the more he tried to breathe in and out slowly, the faster it was going. C_alm down, you can do this. You've hung out with her before. This is nothing new, you got this. Just calm—_

"Are you alright, Natsu?" he turned to look back at the girl, the suns red strokes shined down on her and made the light around her even more bright. He turned back nervously, his heart racing even more. N_o way I can't do this she's hot!_

They walked down Lucy's block and then into the village, Natsu ahead and Lucy behind him. They were silent which was a strange thing between the two. The village was filled with small chatter and occasional laughter and Lucy hoped that the awkward silence between the two would be washed away and soon her laughter and Natsu's loud voice would join the melting pot of the village's voice.

The grip on her bag tightened and she stared down at her hands and walked with her head down. She was nervous, really nervous but so far she was doing a really good job at composing herself. It was Erza's idea, she planned the whole thing, to get Natsu and Lucy together. She opposed against it, and she thought Natsu did as well, but when it came to Erza there was no opposing to what she had to say. She had never been on a date, she almost did with that one boy she met on 'the day of her fateful encounter' but that never happened so this would be her first date.

And with Natsu Dragneel.

She smiled to herself and then bumped into something hot and sweaty. Her smile was plastered against the foul smelling cloth she walked into and she quickly backed up. She had never seen this man— if you could call him that. He was built like an ogre, his back wide and his arms huge like the size of watermelons. He towered over Lucy as if she were a child and he sneered down at her, his smile looking almost like a grimace of pain. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

She glared up at him and dug in her bag for a key just in case it was needed and she gripped it tightly in between her fingers. "Aw, don't give me that look doll face. Hey, how about I forgive you if you come back home with me?" he grabbed her by the waist roughly, causing Lucy to drop her bag. She squirmed in his grasp and tried kicking at his feet but couldn't.

"Let go of me you slob!" she shouted.

The ogre grabbed her by the arms and put her face to face with him. He leaned his face down to her level and breathed hot air into her face, she turned her face the other way and cringed. "Listen," he said in a threatening whisper, "you come with me or we'll have a problem, got it?"

"No."

Lucy tried to turn her head towards the voice that came behind the giant monsters body but he was too big for her to move her neck far enough to see. As he turned to look behind him, he gripped the blonde girl he held captive tighter. And he laughed. A boisterous and booming laugh that raised the hairs on Lucy's neck. Natsu stood in front of both of them, his eyes shadowed by anger and something else she couldn't name.

"Let go of her," his voice was serious. He wasn't joking around like he normally did in street fights.

Natsu… she cringed back as her bones were squeezed again and she tried hard not to make a noise of pain. "Oh, this girl? She's mine, mind your own business cherry blossom."

Without any warning Natsu ran head on towards the looming ogre and charged his head right into his stomach, he began to laugh at his feeble effort but then his stomach began to heat up and burn. "Karyū no" Natsu mumbled into his stomach, "Hōkō!"

A searing hot pain singed itself into the monster's body, causing him to drop Lucy on to the ground. He rolled around the ground, trying to get the fire off his stomach and put it out but it wouldn't die down. His skin let out an odor like cooking meat and he sobbed on the pavement as he continued to roll around.

Lucy's hand was taken and then she was back on her feet running as Natsu guided her farther away until they were at a safe distance. They stopped and she tried to catch her breath but instead she started laughing, clutching at her stomach and laughing until it hurt. The pink haired Dragon Slayer stared at her amazed at how beautiful someone could look as they gasped for air. He smiled down at her, only catching himself when she looked back up from her fit of laughter and blushed from the look he was giving her.

They both looked away. "Maybe we shouldn't go to where Erza planned, he might go around looking for us," Lucy said after a while. Natsu smiled and they walked on, this time side by side and pointless chatter swirling around them. "Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked after they walked for a while.

He smiled, "the Sola Tree! I figured since we're together tonight you'll finally pull out Virgo so we can look at the hidden treasure!"  
She groaned and picked up her pace as Natsu began to run. It was starting to get dark now and by the time they got to the tree the sun was already down. Lucy pulled out her celestial key and called forth Virgo who quickly transformed in front of her. "You called, princess?"

"Dig a hole right here, Virgo!" Natsu jumped in, pounding on the ground with his foot, "right here!"

Virgo looked towards Lucy for reassurance, "Princess?"

Lucy rubbed her temples and nodded, "just do what he says."

Natsu smiled from ear to ear as Virgo began to dig the hole. "Ohboyohboyohboyohboy! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy walked over to the tree and leaned against it, arms folded over her chest, she watched as Natsu got all excited over what Virgo dug up. He ran towards Lucy, dusting off the album and sat down against the tree. She thanked Virgo and then she was gone just as fast as she had come. Sighing, she slumped down next to Natsu.

She wasn't mad. But she was expecting something different from their date. Natsu placed the dusty album on his lap and opened it up, inside the old stained paper was engraved, "Fairy Tail's Best", he turned the page again, excitement plastered on his face. On the first page of the album was the Makarov sitting on the toilet, flushed from the alcohol in his body. He had a big jug of rum in his hand and loopy smile on his face. They both laughed and turned the page: Gray taking off his clothes in the park, Erza beating up an older man for taking the last strawberry cake, Reedus being used as a trampoline. Every page had some a different tale held in time by a single picture.

The moon rose high in the sky and breathed light above Natsu and Lucy. The orchestra of crickets came out and began their endless symphony as Natsu turned the last page of the album, it was a picture of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Their team. Them.

They froze on the picture and Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder timidly. It wasn't the date she had planned but it was better than she could have asked for. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of Natsu and then her eyes shot open by the warmth on her head. And then it was gone. Natsu had kissed her head. She didn't want to move, afraid it'd ruin something. So as a sign of encouragement, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "This has been a great night," she whispered into his ear.

Natsu leaned his head against Lucy's, looking up at the sky as a shooting star flew across the moon, "yeah. It has."


End file.
